Tigerstar (Half-Clan)
"Bow down to me, or die." '' - Tigerstar to Blitz Tigerkit.png|Kit Tigerpaw.png|Apprentice Tigerfrost.png|Warrior Tigerstar(frost).png|Clan Leader Tigerstar.StarClan.png|StarClan '''Tigerstar' is a reincarnation of Tigerfur. They look almost identical, except Tigerstar's pelt is lighter. Tigerfur was told that when he dies again, he will be able to choose whether to remain his reincarnation, or to enter Tigerfur's body again. History Tigerkit was born to Ashstar and Snakestar of LionClan along with his siblings Foxkit, Scorchkit, and Smogkit. When he was older, he and his siblings agreed to go find BloodClan due to overhearing stories of it. Thanks to Tigerkit's remembrance of his life berfore, they easily found BloodClan, and its leader, Blitz. When the tom asks who they were, Tigerkit announces they are LionClan kits and their father is Snakestar. Immediately Blitz seeks to keep them as BloodClan prisoners, but Foxkit attacks and makes a distarction for the other kits to run. Instead, Tigerkit tells her to go and bites on to Blitz's tail. Foxkit agrees and the other three kits escape, but Tigerkit is caught. He is taken back to the camp, where he challenges Blitz and asks him if he knows who he was. Blitz does not answer, and Tigerkit instead starts to explore the camp. Later, Snakestar leads a rescue patrol to save his son consisting of Lionstar, Goldenflight, Mossyfoot, and Owlwing. Snakestar grabs Tigerkit and starts to run back to LionClan territory, but is ambushed by Thorn and Fang, who grabs Tigerkit and returns him back to camp. Tigerkit then escapes, cutting his carrier's nose. Tigerkit jumps on the tyres and announces that he is really Tigerfur. Everyone is shocked, and Tigerkit says he will train as a LionClan warrior. No BloodClan cat stops him, and when he returns back to camp he and his siblings are given their apprentice names, his mentor being Lionstar. He only trains for a few moons, and he and his siblings recieve their warrior names after a battle assesment in which he won. He is named Tigerfrost. When LionClan splits up, Tigerfrost chooses to join ThunderClan and ShadowClan, clans in which he does not share blood. Tigerfrost takes Hollyleaf and Redwillow's kit, Larchkit, as an apprentice. He teaches her well, and she becomes one of the best fighters in TigerClan. Later, Larchpaw is given her warrior name. Tigerfrost becomes mates with Cherryclaw and has two kits, Hawkkit and Maplekit. Tigerfrost's kits are apprenticed, Hawkpaw's mentor being Rowanstar, and Maplepaw's being Dawnpelt. Tigerfrost watched over his kit's apprenticeship closely. Eventually his kits become warriors, and Tigerfrost becomes more respected in his new clan. Many moons later, Redwillow is made deputy of ShadowClan when Rowanstar has two lives left, and Tigerfrost is angered, believing he is a better choice. On the same day, Redwillow is killed by Hollowflight, and Tigerfrost is made deputy. Immediately TigerClan launches an attack on LionClan, and many cats are killed, including Snakestar, Lionstar, and Rowanstar. Tigerfrost becomes the new leader of ShadowClan, and he is named Tigerstar. He recieves his nine lives from StarClan, although he believes mainly in the Shadow Realm. Later, Hollyleaf convinces TigerClan that LionClan still has not had enough casualties for them to have full revenge. Many cats agree, but Ivystar is unsure. Tigerstar tells TigerClan that they will cast stones to vote for what they should do. Almost every cat votes to attack, and Tigerstar goes over to BloodClan to take over his former clan and force them to attack LionClan as well. Blitz immediately backs down from leadership, and Tigerstar becomes leader of both ShadowClan and BloodClan. He gives some of the BloodClan cats warrior names, one of them being Blitz, who takes on the name Lightningstorm. TigerClan attacks, and easily outnumber and defeat LionClan, forcing them to surrender. Shade kills Mossystar, the RiverClan leader, in the attack. After TigerClan's victory, Tigerstar announces that LionClan will split up into two clans once again. He also states that TigerClan cats will be the new leaders of the two clans, and that BloodClan will offically reside in ShadowClan territory and be the fifth clan. Tigerstar then leads his clan back to their own territory and gives the BloodClan cats their warrior names. Later, Tigerstar has three more kits with his mate, Cherryclaw. They are Beechkit, Otterkit, and Jaggedkit. At this time, TigerClan has decided to split up, and ShadowClan moves back into ShadowClan territory, ThunderClan stays, and BloodClan is moved near SkyClan territory. Much Later, Tigerstar is killed at a gathering in which a dog snapped his spine in half, a wound that cannot be healed. Quotes Scourge:'' '''"A wrong needs to be made right. BloodClan is in a time of trouble, and you need to go back." '' '''Tigerfur: "Go back? You're a mousebrain, Scourge. I am already dead." Scourge: "Not for much longer." -Tigerfur before he is reincarnated as Tigerkit Tigerfrost: ''"I would like to join ShadowClan."'' Snakestar: ''"What?"'' Ashstar: "Think about what you are doing!" Tigerfrost: ''"I'm sorry, but this is my destiny."'' -Tigerfrost before he joins ShadowClan